Nobody
by The Genius Mage
Summary: Stories from all fourteen members of Organization XIII. So, naturally, will have 14 chapters. Please R and R.
1. Empty Melodies

Empty Melodies

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, writing for the fun of it.

Demyx stared at his sitar. When he was normal, when he was human, this was his life. His parents were divorced, his mother always worked, so he played.

He would write song after song after song, writing it all down, sketching the notes and playing the tunes until he had whatever felt right to him.

Now…

Without a heart, one cannot feel satisfied. Without a heart there is nothing you can feel. He didn't feel satisfied with the way it sounded, he didn't enjoy playing it. His human memories said he had a favorite song, when he played it…

Nothing. As usual.

His empty melodies didn't make anyone else feel happy or even mad when they heard it. Nothing. There was a place in the Castle that Never Was where the music from his room could be heard loudest, the Hall of Empty Melodies. That's how it got its name.

Demyx sighed, stringing the chords, smiling at himself though nothing was truly funny, or amusing. He wanted to be a rock star when he was younger, when he was human.

So very funny how fate messes with you.

Now he was in an Organization with a bunch of people like him, emotionless. Some didn't seem that way, Xigbar, Larxene, Roxas…Axel especially. He tried not to seem that way. But again and again, whenever he played a chord, the memory came back to haunt him.

He had gone back to his world. Went back to speak to his mother. She hadn't known it was him. He didn't know what feeling made him want to speak with her. She didn't recognize her own son.

Because it wasn't him anymore.

_What was my human name? _

Emyd. That was it. He continued to play, and though the cords had to make music he no longer recognized it as such. It was noise, because without a heart to listen to it with there was no emotion in the music of the emotionless.

A knock. Surprised, Demyx stopped playing and opened the door. It was Xion, her hood was down, which was unusual, and her sad blue eyes were fixed on the ground. She lifted her head and said,

"What was that you were playing?"

Demyx shrugged, sitting back on his bed. "I always play this song; it's the song of this castle."

"I like it."

Demyx was used to taunts from the other members and stared suspiciously at Xion, searching her face. There was no mocking laughter in her eyes, or her expression.

_Who was she again? Oh yeah. _The puppet. The moving doll invented by Vexen or someone to do the work of constructing Kingdom Hearts with Roxas and the Keyblade Hero. Could she feel?

He stared at her a moment, then kept playing.

"It sounds sad."

"You just noticed? Our lives aren't exactly happy right now. You can listen if you want, I don't care."

She didn't say anything, just sat down and listened. Her eyes were closed.

Surprised, Demyx continued to play. And was it his imagination, but did the chords begin to sound like music again…? It was brief, but Demyx was sure, there was a melody in the song.

_Xion sure is strange. I wonder if she does this to everyone._

He knew she was made of memories, and maybe she could mess with other people's memories too. He wouldn't know.

The chords continued to play.


	2. Lost Love

Lost Love

Larxene paced her room, walking back and forth with faster and faster speed, as if her movement alone could chase away the memories.

Memories. Her human memories. They kept messing up her new life. She had had enough of them. The Larxene, no, the Alrene, the foolish human Alrene, in her memories had only pain to show her. Why wouldn't it go away?

Larxene hissed in frustration, banging her fist against the wall. She winced inwardly, knowing beside her room was Axel's, and hoped that he would ignore it if he was in. The memories were like bees or something, stinging her again and again, but not dying off.

_Wasps. That's what they are._

Giving up, Larxene stared at Kingdom Hearts, and then looked down, watching Roxas walking back to the castle, Xion trailing behind him. She wasn't looking too good, Roxas was supporting her.

_That, _Larxene thought savagely. _Can't come close to the emotional pain I felt as human._

Roxas was holding Xion up, saying something to her. Xion seemed to rally and started walking faster.

Turning her back on the window Larxene sat on her bed, closed her eyes, and tried to sleep. No luck.

"_How can you do this to me?"_

"_Stop following me, we're through, do you hear?"_

"_But…I thought…"_

"_You thought wrong!" He said cruelly, Larxene didn't even want to remember his name or the pain that came with it._

"_What am I going to do? I don't have anywhere else to go!"_

"_That's your problem. You're weak."_

_She had grabbed his arm, only to get slapped. She remembered stumbling backward, clutching her face, staring in disbelief at his retreating figure._

Larxene blinked open her eyes, looking at the white ceiling. Demyx was playing, the melody filling the air.

"I was too good for him." Larxene said idly to herself, looking back out the window. There was Roxas, on his way out again.

Suddenly Larxene couldn't stand to be alone with her memories for another minute. She raced outside to meet him. Roxas's face twisted into a grimace for a second when he saw her running to catch up with him but then his expression became clear again.

Out of all of them, Larxene thought Roxas wouldn't mind her company the most. He didn't seem to mind anything. She fell into step beside him.

"Where are you going?"

As usual Roxas didn't answer straight away, he was very absent minded, Larxene knew, so she waited patiently for his answer.

He blinked, looked at her blankly, and then said in his clear voice, "Going to get some Heartless. As usual."

"Is that bitterness I detect?"

"How can I be bitter?" Roxas stated in place of an answer.

"Can I come?" Larxene fully intended to come whether he wanted or not.

"Of course." She thought she heard a sigh in his answer.

_Maybe he does mind my company._

***

Later, back in her room, Larxene leaned against the wall and listened to footsteps heading past her door, up the stairs.

_I didn't become a Nobody because I was weak. I had a strong heart, or else I wouldn't be a Nobody. Right?_

The human Alrene from her memories had been weak, chasing after some boy. She wasn't going to be like that.

If someone offered her a heart, would she take it? Would she take the pain that came with such a thing? No, it was easier without one.


	3. Kindred Spirits

Kindred Spirits, Family

He had claimed, ever since forsaking Saix's "friendship", that he would remain alone, indifferent. As a Nobody, he couldn't have friends. Didn't possess the feelings to truly have friends. Ones without hearts surely couldn't see friends, couldn't see anything, just nothings, like him.

He was wrong.

He remembered that day, that day Xemnas said this situation called for his "special touch". Axel was sent to try and befriend a Nobody that had turned down the offer to join the Organization.

And, of course, Axel was sent to try and persuade him to join in a different way, but also, if he refused…

Well, this "Roxas" would have to come anyway. The Organization needed the Nobody of the infamous "Keyblade Hero".

_So, try and befriend this guy. No problem. _Axel thought. He was walking down the streets of the deserted city that laid below the Castle that Never Was. Footsteps were behind him. No one cared where he went, unless, of course, it was…

"Where are you going?" The familiar monotone asked.

Axel paused, and then smirked. "I'm on a mission."

"Why was I not alerted?" The voice sounded almost offended. Almost.

"I dunno. Now, if you excuse me…"

Axel tried to continue, but the voice stopped him again.

"You're hoping to find one like you." It wasn't a question.

Axel turned just his face to look at Saix. "What?"

"One who hasn't released his human memories?"

Axel shrugged. "Maybe. My business isn't yours, got it memorized?"

He opened a portal and stepped through.

Of course, Saix was right. Even though their former friendship as humans had fractured, Saix still knew him the best out of the rest of the Organization members. He alone knew his human name, and Axel still knew his.

Funny how Roxas was in Twilight Town. Axel had always come here, enjoying the sunset while off missions, since the scenery reminded him of his former home. Axel knew several of the kids, knew several of adults. No one paid him any mind, even in his black cloak. He was a common face here, always at this time, buying ice cream.

_Might as well do this right._

Buying two ice creams Axel looked for Roxas, going off Xemnas's description. It wasn't hard to find the guy, he looked rather lost.

Axel approached him, offering to him to come and talk with him, and gave him an ice cream. They sat on the Clock Tower…and talked.

Axel was amazed, as always, that this single absent minded kid was his friend. He used to be able to talk to Saix as easy as him, but now, Axel was "pleased" to discover that Saix had been right.

He had gone searching, in a vain hope, that the person to fill the empty thirteenth seat in the meeting room Where Nothing Gathers wouldn't be emotionless and cold. He had hoped this person would put on a façade, like he did every day that they were still human.

He had found a best friend, a Kindred Spirit, a person to talk to. Impossibly.

Axel was "annoyed" at some of the other members' snide comments; they were friends, nothing more.

Saix didn't seem to like Roxas but was still "satisfied" that Axel had gotten him to join the Organization. Xemnas was certain now their plans were on track.

Alone, in his room, Axel mused on his human life and his Nobody existence. Supposedly, at least he was lucky to be alive. Was death better than…?

A knock on his door. Axel opened it and found Roxas leaning casually against the door frame. As usual he seemed to have to gather himself, his eyes becoming focused, which meant he was coming out of his daydreaming state.

"Xemnas wants us to go on a Heartless routing mission."

"Where to?" Axel asked.

"Some place called…" Roxas winced. "Wonderland."

"Wonderland? What the heck are Heartless doing there?"

Trust Roxas to come at the right time to get him out of his morbid thoughts. There was a thump on the wall, Axel muttered as he followed Roxas out,

"If Larxene bangs one more time…"


	4. Envy

Envy

_Sorry, I'm not good at doing Xigbar._

Xigbar was one of the few Nobodies who didn't mind remembering his human memories. No, he sometimes enjoyed rewinding the more interesting ones and replaying them during those really long and boring conversations Xemnas seemed to enjoy in Where Nothing Gathers.

He probably wasn't the only one, Axel looked really bored during these, as did Larxene, those kiss ups Vexen and Saix probably hung on to every word the blow hard said.

Sure, sure, Xigbar respected Xemnas, but even when he was just Xehanort the guy was too over dramatic. Tapping his fingers on the chair Xigbar let his mind wander.

Roxas. The Nobody of the Keyblade Hero, who apparently stabbed himself to free his girlfriend's heart or whatever. She brought him back. How touching. So, here was half of that Keyblade punk's power sitting in the chair across from Xemnas.

Keybladers were all the same, maddeningly heroic or whatever. 'Cept that one guy was still real heroic for his scrawny age and height, but at least he wasn't annoying.

Digging into his human memories, which were all foggy with age, Xigbar found what he was looking for. They had come to Radiant Garden to talk to Ansem the Wise, the guy Xemnas impersonated. Yup, those three, what were their names? Terra, Aqua, and Ven. Ventus or something. Terra and Aqua went to go talk to "Master Ansem", but not Ven. Ven looked like that scrawny runt in the thirteenth chair, almost exactly like-

Sitting up in "surprise", Xigbar stared at Roxas. Heh, how did he not see it sooner? Slumping again Xigbar thought:

_Roxas looks almost exactly like the spitting image of Ven._

Calling up the memory Xigbar let it play.

_That was back when he was just Braig, apprentice to Ansem the Wise. There was that kid with the blonde hair walking over, looking impressed at the beauty of Radiant Garden. Braig had been working on his newest inventions, the crystal gun shooters. He still had them now._

_The kid had looked over his shoulder and asked what he was making. Braig had told him, smirking as he displayed the deadly effects of the weapons on the stuffed dummies. Ven had seemed impressed, and had even asked Braig if he could try them._

_Braig had let him, snickering at how bad the kid was with them. Since he had given the kid a favor he asked for one I return. Ven accepted the terms and went to get his friends. The warriors had practiced right for Braig to see!  
_

_Now, _Xigbar thought, glancing at Roxas. _That was some real skill! That runt in the chair couldn't possibly replicate the kind of skill those warriors had trained for. The kid was learning from Axel but, to be blunt, Axel himself wasn't nearly as good as Ven. You may look like Ven kid, but you don't have his skill._

Xigbar smirked, nodding like he was listening when Xemnas's eyes drifted over to him.

"How long have we've been in here?" Xigbar mouthed to Axel.

Axel blinked, his green eyes focusing, and then mouthed back, "Two hours."

Xigbar huffed, crossing his arms. Let that little sneak Saix usurp his second position, least he didn't have to listen to these long winded speeches on "Non-existence" and hearts. Whatever.

When it was finally over Xigbar went to speak with Roxas who was walking with Axel.

"Mind if I borrow your little lap dog for a min, Axel?"

"Lap dog?" Roxas said.

"Just kidding with you, simmer down. Wherever this fire head is it never fails you're with him. I want to show this kid some real skills."


	5. Rudimentary

Rudimentary

Vexen rubbed his hands together and smirked. He remembered all of the successful experiments in his human years but none came close to _this_. The sheer beauty! The wonder! The Chilly Academic could hardly bear to wait, he was almost "eager".

He thought of one of his favorite novels from his human life, a Frankenstein book.

_It's alive! _He thought sarcastically to himself.

The doll, the puppet, the girl made from memories, Project No. i was a success!

His grin turned wider, and he cackled to himself. He couldn't wait to show her off to Zexion, she was real, she worked, she thought, just wait until Xemnas…!

Uh oh. Xemnas. That was the question; did the girl have a Keyblade? If not, she would have to be destroyed. Like the others.

He felt a tingle of "excitement" as the girl moved. She stared, turning her head.

_Wait, _Vexen thought, pouting slightly. The Keyblade Hero was a boy, why's this replica a girl? Turning back to his computer Vexen typed furiously, studying the memories on the screen. He grinned, turning his head back to No. i.

Of course! The Keyblade Hero was obviously in love with the Kairi girl, that Princess of Heart. That's why No. i looked like a girl; he thought so strongly of her, it shaped his memories.

Congratulating himself for his intelligence Vexen rubbed his hands together again.

"Can you hear me?"

The girl sat up, shaking her head, then stared directly at Vexen.

"It works?" A voice intoned behind him.

Vexen's smile faltered, then he turned and nodded at Zexion. "She is aware, and operates."

"But does she use the Keyblade?" Zexion stated.

Vexen shrugged, turning back to No. i.

"We can try for that right away. Go get Saix."

Zexion pursed his lips like he was about to disagree, then turned and walked into a dark portal.

***

Vexen felt like he could fly. Hah! This was all better than he could have ever dreamed, (or almost better, anyway). His No. i replica was named "Xion" and placed as a secret member in the Organization. How wonderful that not only was she stable, intelligent, and aware, she was capable of using the Keyblade. In fact, his chair would have to be elevated soon.

Vexen grimaced during a meeting. He was obviously the lowest; even the newcomer Roxas had a higher chair than he already. Well, what did one expect? While lowlifes like Xigbar went around bashing in everything in sight academics like him had to work for months before it was finished. As a scholar his experiments were prized more than the height of a chair. Xemnas was "pleased" with the result of Xion, yes, all was going well.

Now for the interesting bit. Vexen decided to talk to his little puppet; he wanted to see how intelligent she was.

_Maybe she can lend me a hand with my experiments, when she isn't on missions. Zexion has that blockhead Lexaeus._

Wiping the "eager' grin from his face Vexen said, "Xion?"

Ah, if he had a heart it would be bursting with pride. This was a thing he had constructed from his own hands, yet here it was, talking to him!

No. i, no, Xion blinked, her face shadowed by the hood.

"I'd like you to come with me for some more," Vexen lowered his voice. "Testing. Not sure if you're entirely stable-"

Vexen scowled inwardly as Marluxia appeared, smiling slightly.

"Vexen I disagree with you, Xion is fine. Come this way, I have something to show you, Xion."

_Fine, you pink haired excuse for a man. If you are one! _Out of all the members Vexen hated Marluxia the most, that uppity beauty queen, and what a girly name! "Marloosha".

Almost feeling smug, and deciding there would be plenty of time to talk with Xion, he headed for the "lounge" the Organization members shared.


	6. Hand of Cards

Hand of Cards

Luxord was looking at Kingdom Hearts, watching the hearts sail skyward toward the moon.

_Ah, that would be Roxas._

Roxas was the key to their plan, that is, one of them. Turning back to the other members in the "lounge" Luxord said,

"Now, Axel, if you would be interested in that card game I'm ready to begin."

Axel looked bored, but got to his feet and sat across the table from him. Larxene came over, peering down at them as Luxord set up the card game.

"What's that?"

"A game Axel and I play every other day. We're quite the experts at it, all though…" Luxord smiled slightly. "The score is eighteen to nine, my favor."

Larxene sneered at Axel, "Trying to beat Luxord at card games is hopeless."

"Of course, but I've managed to do it nine times. I swear he cheats." Axel replied.

As Luxord laid the cards down on the table, the rhythm familiar, he was thrown back in time.

_Ulrod was a man that enjoyed gambling, one of his many human flaws. The bright casino lights shed down on him as he expertly shuffled the cards._

"Yo, Luxord, you ready?" Axel said, knocking Luxord from his daydream. Luckily the motions of the cards were so familiar Luxord had still been shuffling the cards (in a rather show offy manner). Smiling again, Luxord spread the cards out.

"Just making sure they're shuffled well."

"Course you are." Axel muttered.

Unfortunately an audience had gathered to watch the usual card game. Roxas came over, pushing Larxene aside, to stand beside Axel. Xion even hung near the back of the group. The only members not present were Saix, Zexion, Xaldin, and Xemnas. The group seemed to be sure how to play the game too.

"Your move, Axel."

Axel stared at the cards for a moment, and then flipped one over. It was an ace. Axel looked almost smug. Roxas just stared blankly, and Luxord was aware that even though he was here he really wasn't.

Luxord smiled again, flipping over another card, revealing a two. Two meant you could flip another card over, and if it was a two, then you could keep flipping.

The game continued, the crowd giving out pointers on how to win. Vexen seemed to take it upon himself to dictate whether or not the game was rigged. So far the game was about even, with six cards left.

Axel remained expressionless but his eyes flashed. He flipped over three cards in quick succession. "A joker."

No one knew the deck better than Luxord, and, well, he was pretty sure those two cards were the remaining aces. He smirked, flipping over the last joker and flipping over the aces.

"I win again! One more time?"

Axel groaned, burying his face in his hands.

"I want to try."

Everyone stared in "surprise" at Roxas, who Luxord had been sure wasn't paying attention. Roxas's blue eyes were intent and focused on the deck.

"Sure, why not?'

Collecting the cards and reshuffling them Luxord listened to Axel trying to talk Roxas out of it, and giving pointers at the same time. The crowd did the same.

"You can't beat Luxord, Roxas! You haven't even played the game yet!" Axel said.

"If you think you know where a joker is, save it." Larxene said.

"What? And wait for Luxord to pick it?" snorted Vexen.

"Sometimes it's better to hold the cards." Lexaeus growled.

"Sometimes it's better to play them!" retorted Demyx.

The crowd argued but Luxord carefully laid the cards out. This had been his favorite game when he was just Ulrod, and he found it "amusing" that the Organization members seemed to find it "entertaining". Maybe because the castle days were so "boring" with no missions.

"Your move, Roxas."

Roxas thought hard, and to Luxord's "surprise" flipped over nine cards in a row, racking up some good points.

"Bravo, Roxas." Luxord said, flipping over some more cards.

The game continued, with Roxas and Luxord neck in neck. Soon there were only two cards left, one would win the game.

"Left one Roxas!"

"Right one!"

Luxord idly thought how no one was giving him advice, was that a compliment? It was Roxas's turn.

Roxas flipped over the right one. The ace. His face split into a grin, which was really rare.

Luxord stared in "shock", flipping over the three for good measure.

"Bravo, Roxas! Bravo! Best two out of three?"


	7. Illusionary Dreams

Illusionary Dreams

To Zexion, the fact Xion was hanging out with the likes of Axel and Roxas was unneeded attachment. She was a puppet, and once her usefulness was gone she would be destroyed. Axel, whose job was to destroy all traitors, surely couldn't become too attached to any member. He was probably the one who would destroy the puppet once her time had come.

Zexion didn't dislike Axel, on the contrary, he was one of the few members that weren't on his "hate" list. The dimly lit room that he performed his research in was close to Vexen's and weird noises could be heard from there. He frowned slightly, but didn't do much else.

Research didn't make his throne any higher than the others Where Nothing Gathers, but he had The Superior's respect from this. He was working on the location of the Keyblade Hero, and was working on the construction of Castle Oblivion.

The idea of trapping memories in cards was Luxord's, and with his help they were going to send Marluxia to gather a few memories of Sora's, and it was only through Luxord's card idea that Xion could even have obtained the memories needed for her construction.

Zexion wasn't any different from the others; his dreams were filled with his human memories from his time as Ienzo, youngest apprentice to Ansem the Wise. Many of the components for the Heartless Creation machine were _his _idea.

Several of the youngest members of Organization XIII were being assigned to Castle Oblivion, save Roxas and Xion, who were needed to feed Kingdom Hearts, and obviously could not come in contact with Sora.

Zexion frowned as he sensed a presence behind him. It wasn't Lexaeus either.

"I've had an idea."

Ugh. Vexen. Zexion "disliked" the man, he was loud and exaggerated. Oh well.

"Oh? And what amazing idea is that?" Zexion said, without turning from his computer.

"Could we make another Nobody from Sora?"

Zexion paused, his fingers hovering over the keypad. "Pardon?" Even after all these years his manners were still intact, which couldn't be said for the likes of Xigbar.

"Another Nobody. Roxas still exists, even though Sora is retrieved from his Heartless state. If Sora became a Heartless again, could we perhaps make another like Roxas, another Keyblade Hero?"

"Maybe." Is this man really so ignorant? "Or, we could end up completely destroying Sora, who is still useful to our plans. Do you seem to forget…?"

When Vexen didn't say anything, Zexion narrowed his eyes.

"Forget your illusionary dreams on creating another Keyblade wielder, you seem to have forgotten Lord Xemnas wants to use Sora, and if he cannot be used, he should be eliminated. The process of two Nobodies from one being could even have ripples to affect Roxas and your precious Xion."

Vexen paled, grumbled something, and then left.

"Fool." Zexion turned back to his work.

Another portal opened.

"Can I not complete my work in peace?" Zexion turned around again then nodded as Lexaeus emerged.

"Forgive me, I thought you were Vexen."

Lexaeus shrugged, and then said, "We have captured the witch."

"The one in direct contact with Sora's memories, and those aligned with him?"

"Yes."

"Excellent." Zexion turned back around, typing again. "What is her name?"

"Namine." Lexaeus replied. "We are going to show her to Lord Xemnas."

"Very well. Thank you for telling me." Zexion said as a dismissal.

The girl was the key to their plan, it was Zexion who had found out that if the Princess of Heart's heart was inside Sora's, and then shouldn't her Nobody have been created with Roxas?

Turning his eyes to the monitors, pushing aside his books, (delicately moving his lexicon), Zexion watched the cameras he had rigged outside of the castle. Roxas was returning home, with Axel.

"She's your twin. Born at the same time." Zexion said to the image of Roxas. He leaned back in his chair thoughtfully. "And because of that you must never meet her."


	8. Former Bonds

Former Bonds

Saix was listening to Xemnas speak, the leader of Organization XIII said in his deep, intoning voice,

"My Kingdom Hearts. Listen to the hearts sing, Saix. Roxas and Xion continue to reap more of them, and it won't be long before it is complete, before we are."

Saix said nothing, staring at the pink hearts sailing toward the halfway constructed moon. The reverence in Xemnas's voice never ceased to "amaze" him. Xemnas had his arms stretched wide like he could embrace the moon. Lowering them, Xemnas turned around, his orange eyes gleaming.

"Why are you here, Saix?" There was a threat in his voice, Xemnas's personal balcony, so close to Kingdom Hearts Saix could hear the humming, was off limits. Usually.

"I am concerned for Axel."

Xemnas narrowed his eyes to slits. Saix added privately to himself, _or as concerned as one can be without emotions._

"Explain."

Saix turned his attention to the moon. "He is the one to exterminate with extreme prejudice against traitors and those we no longer need, correct?"

Xemnas said nothing, but Saix knew he was listening.

"He has become attached to Roxas, and Xion. If they turn traitor…"

"I see. Talk to him." Xemnas interrupted. "But do not bring this up again unless it actually happens." Turning back to the heart shaped moon Xemnas continued, "Unless the possibility is high, there is no need to bring up what could have been."

His tone was an obvious dismissal.

Turning, Saix thought, _now where is Axel?_

He wasn't hard to find. He was returning from a mission with Roxas, both were laughing about some Wonderland thing. Laughing.

Saix's chest constricted oddly. He let it go. "Axel?"

Axel's smile vanished so fast it was almost amusing. His eyes became guarded. "Yes?"

Saix eyed Roxas. "I'd rather speak to you alone."

Roxas shrugged. "See you later."

When they were alone in the dark city, Saix nodded to Axel.

"Missions are more amusing than nothing." He said, trying to be casual.

"You know it." Axel said in a lightly teasing tone, but his eyes were still "careful". "This city is boring."

"Can't you hear the screams?" Saix asked, twisting his mouth into a smile.

Axel looked startled. "What screams?"

"Isn't the city more interesting already?"

Axel scowled. "Was that supposed to be a joke?"

"Would you rather go elsewhere to talk?"

Axel narrowed his eyes to flaming green slits. "Not really. I just finished a mission against some Trickmaster weirdo, so if you're just here to patronize me…"

"No. I'm here with a message from Lord Xemnas."

"What?"

"He is concerned, you, who are supposed to obliterate traitors, are becoming too close-"

"Concerned?" Axel barked a laugh. "Well, I wasn't aware he could be."

Saix almost felt his temper snap, if he had one. He was certain he was almost at the point his human mind would've gotten broken at.

"Axel, the point being that you're too attached. Roxas might end up flipping at any time."

"Thanks for your _concern_." Axel turned to leave. Saix decided to try a different route.

"Lea."

Axel froze; Saix saw his whole body become rigid like stone.

"Lea." Saix said his "friend's" former name again. Axel turned to look at him.

"It's not just Xemnas. I agree with him. Is a make believe friendship better than a real one?"

Axel stared for so long Saix wondered why he wasn't saying anything. Finally Axel spoke. It wasn't the voice Saix knew, there was no emotion in it, it was just as flat as his, just as much as a Nobody voice as Xemnas's.

"You say _Ais_ that a make believe friendship isn't better than a real one. Then why do you keep trying to make ours work? We had been friends, once. Not anymore. Got it memorized?" Axel turned and walked off, leaving Saix staring after him.

_I always thought, Lea that you changed when we became Nobodies. But…was it…me?_


	9. Inexplicable

Inexplicable

Xaldin marched toward the Beast's castle, eyes narrowed. His sensed the familiar presence of the Dragoon Nobodies he commanded hovering at his side. They had orders to remain hidden unless he needed them.

So, the Beast was capable of chasing after the girl he _loved _through sheer will alone, it was almost amusing. He had no vessel, no dark powers. If his heart was that strong, why, he'd make a fabulous Heartless and Nobody.

He could be useful to Organization XIII. The only way Xaldin could see was to plunge the Beast into despair, get his heart separated from his body, and thus begin the transformation. Xaldin was like a spider, he could wait. He had a plan. It would take a while but he would have meetings with this Beast, earn his trust, all the while slowly sending him into the dark depths.

Love. The word was idiotic sounding, as was the very concept. The human Dilan had even scorned the concept. Love only brought pain, but there was something better than love.

Anger.

Anger gave one strength; love only destroyed all rational concepts. Keep your _love_. Xaldin didn't need it. He stalked past the leering gargoyle faces, the thick forest around the castle gave the air an eerie, dark quality even though it was surely mid afternoon. Xaldin entered the castle, stepping into the dimly lit halls; all had a Gothic quality to it.

Xaldin didn't flinch, didn't move, when a furious roar erupted from the halls. Paws slammed the ground, there was a monstrous snarl and something towered over Xaldin, something with dark brown fur and claws and teeth. Horns curled from the furry face.

Xaldin smiled, his hood pulled up, concealing his own face.

"Who are you!? What are you doing here?!" demanded the Beast, eyes glowing brightly in the shadows.

Xaldin replied calmly, "I only wish to talk to you."

"I do not want to talk. You are not welcome here. _Leave_." Beast turned and prepared to walk up the stairs.

"Belle."

Beast paused, tail lashing, he stepped straight up to Xaldin and growled, "What?"

"Belle. She isn't what you think. She wants this castle, she's using you."

The Beast gave a deep laugh. "I caught her father, and she took his place. You are telling me she planned that?"

"Obviously." Xaldin replied evenly.

He was confused. The Beast was unnerved by Xaldin's quiet, confident tone.

"I have much to tell you, you need only listen. I can always leave." Xaldin smiled slightly.

The Beast hesitated, and then growled, "This way."

Following the Beast through the halls, heading for the west one he believed, Xaldin silently ordered his Dragoon Nobodies to watch Belle and the servants.

Xaldin surveyed the Beast's private room. There were torn portraits of a handsome prince, tattered cloth. The Beast often lost his temper. Perfect.

***

Xaldin had been privately counseling the Beast for two months, his patience never thinning, slowly but surely working the Beast into a state of anger and suspicion.

Soon.

Xemnas was "displeased" at how slowly this was taking, but it had already been proven back at Hollow Bastion that the Beast could take dozens of Heartless, and the Organization were not in charge of the Heartless.

Yet.

Yes, let your anger grow Beast. The anger will make you strong.

Unfortunately Heartless had begun making their way into the world early, and anything with Heartless would need Roxas. Roxas was an expert with the Keyblade, dicing Heartless left and right. Xion was busy elsewhere.

Xaldin smiled cruelly. "The Beast is caught in the thorns of love. How…ironic." He said, thinking of the Beast's rose.

Roxas paused. "Love?"

Xaldin laughed even though there was nothing funny. Nothing at all. "You don't know?"

To Roxas the idea seemed to escape him. He slashed the Keyblade casually behind his back, destroying a Shadow. Xaldin watched the heart sail upward and vanish. "I don't." Roxas replied.

Xaldin smirked. "A weak emotion. Do not think of it anymore. Now go, you're making a racket. They can't know we're here."


	10. Master Plan

Master Plan

Xemnas stared raptly at the hearts sailing toward the barely constructed Kingdom Hearts. You could almost hear the "music", the gentle humming.

Xemnas had waited this long, he could wait longer. The plan was in motion. Patience was always a key attribute-

A "key" attribute. Xemnas smiled humorlessly. Always keys. Keyblades, Keyblade masters… A portal opened behind him, and Xemnas heard three pairs of footsteps. Hood lowered, Xemnas turned to look at Axel, a girl that he did not recognize, and Vexen.

"Lord Xemnas." Vexen bowed low. "Greetings. We have successfully recovered the Nobody of the Princess of Heart."

Xemnas looked at Axel. "Who acquired her?"

"Xigbar." Axel replied.

Xemnas smiled again. Axel was going to take Namine to Castle Oblivion, or he was, soon. First…

"Leave."

Vexen and Axel exchanged a glance but quickly vanished into a portal that snapped up behind them.

The girl had blonde hair and a simple white dress and sandals. She stared at Xemnas in fear, but she wasn't shaking or crying.

Xemnas knelt down, still smiling. "We have many plans in store for you."

The girl said nothing, her eyes just narrowed.

"Do you remember Sora?"

Namine put a hand over her mouth, but she didn't look surprised, just sad that her suspicions had been correct.

"None are closer to him than you. You will be sent to Castle Oblivion, and you will alter his memories. We will keep a close eye on you, and if you do your job wrong…" He smiled wider, orange eyes shining. He placed a glove hand on Namine's cheek. She pulled back. Xemnas simply stood up, towering over the girl.

"Axel."

A portal opened immediately and Axel emerged.

"You know what to do."

Axel took Namine and pulled her into the portal. Xemnas turned back to the window, staring at Kingdom Hearts. If this did not work out, he had many other ideas. All would lead ultimately to his Master Plan.

A Kingdom Hearts.

***

"_Master Ansem, with the knowledge of what happened on the experiments earlier, with your permission, I'd like to proceed."_

"_I forbid it! Xehanort, cease this nonsense on the heart of all worlds, and darkness. Subjects like that are best left forgotten."_

"_But-I-"_

Xehanort hadn't stopped. He had proceeded, along with the other apprentices. Machines to create Heartless, machines to replicate darkness. Human hearts and the heart of a world.

Was there darkness in a world? Would a world have a Heartless?

The questions never stopped, the answers to them were fascinating.

Xemnas touched the area where his heart was. The heart was there physically, but there were no emotions there. When Kingdom Hearts was complete, there would be no gaping emptiness in his chest. Where there was nothing there would soon be _something_.

Xemnas whirled around and descended the stairs, deciding not to utilize a portal. From a hidden balcony he surveyed the other members in the "lounge".

Demyx was stringing his sitar, singing under his breath. Saix was staring out a window. The Castle Oblivion members had left today, and only half the members remained. Luxord and Xaldin were playing a card game; Roxas was speaking quietly to Xion, who kept rubbing her eyes like she was tired.

Amusing.

Even members who seemed to have given up emotions clung onto these simple things from their human life. Xemnas knew Xaldin, as one of the apprentices, and knew he had always stood with his hands behind his back, like he still did. Demyx's sitar was constructed from his human memories.

Xemnas wondered if all of the Nobodies in the room were clinging to human habits. His gaze fell on Roxas and Xion, talking. Xion was smiling slightly.

So. Roxas was doing the same thing Axel was in favor of, pretending to have friends. He need not get too attached, Xion needed to merge with him for his plan on a replica, a complete one, of Sora to work. No need to yet, however.

Xemnas silently ascended the stairs, still thinking.

He was no fool, he was well aware of Marluxia's petty attempt at a coup. Let him try. Axel's job ever since he had joined the Organization with Saix had been the one to ruthlessly destroy all traitors. He had sent Axel to play both sides, and either kill them himself or get Sora to. Axel was clever, and Xemnas was certain that it would soon cease to be a problem.

However…

If Axel happened to fail he was not opposed to dealing with the would be traitors himself.

Of course, all was going according to plan. Soon a new world could be crafted, and he as the ruler!

**********************************************************************************

"_Any world created by you would be an empire of ignorance."_


	11. Marvelous Idea

Marvelous Idea

Marluxia smiled.

He had just finished a mission with Roxas, and watching the Keyblade in all its deadly glory had him thinking…If he could somehow obtain a Keyblade of his own, or someone who could use it…

Marluxia watched Roxas from the corner of his eye. They were "relaxing" in the "lounge" the Organization members shared. He would leave for Castle Oblivion soon, trusted by Xemnas to trap the hero in a web of lies.

Maybe…if he gained enough support, with the help of a brainwashed Keyblader, he could decimate Xemnas. Larxene was with him…but who else?

Could Roxas possibly be persuaded to come to his cause? Marluxia's smile changed to a frown as he watched Axel talking and laughing with Roxas, who appeared to be smiling slightly.

Unfortunately, Marluxia had to admit to himself that could not happen. Roxas was too close to Axel. He could easily guarantee Roxas's support if he earned Axel's. But Axel was difficult to read, he could easily be a spy for Xemnas, and he was close to Saix, Xemnas's right hand man.

His frown deepened as he thought, pushing a strand of pinkish hair from his eyes. The answers would all come in due time.

***

The huge dark yellow and green castle, with its many spires, rose into the darkness. Marluxia smirked. He had been placed in charge of this castle, Castle Oblivion, shoved into its upper levels with Axel and Larxene, who had both agreed to his plan to overthrow the senior Organization members. Marluxia was "pleased', once this was over Axel's loyalty almost guaranteed Roxas's, even though Axel had yet to really prove himself.

All that was left was to confront Sora, and use Namine against him. Vexen's Riku Replica project was successful for the moment, effectively emulating the real Riku, whom Sora had mixed feelings for. They could continually lure him deeper and deeper into the castle.

Yes, it wouldn't be long now.

Vexen, Lexaeus, and Zexion were controlling the bottom half of the castle, all senior members, in a bid to capture and control the powerful Riku, who still had to be confused after all he had had gone through. Riku's power paled in comparison to Sora's, surely, because Sora had been able to take down "Ansem" in his true form, and while controlling Riku. Riku was powerful, yes, and in his coup possibly Marluxia could gain control over that boy as well, but Sora was the main prize.

Marluxia knew there was only one thing to do, go and fetch Sora from his current camping location. Pulling his hood up, he paused as Larxene said,

"Let me guess- you're going to fire off a load of confusing riddles to entice him here?"

"I wonder he makes them up when he gets there, or if he rehearses." Axel teased, his eyes narrowed. Interesting, Marluxia noted. Axel seemed different when he wasn't with his "best friend" Roxas.

Marluxia ignored Axel and nodded at Larxene. "And Riku?"

"How would I know?" demanded Larxene. "Go ask Vexen."

Marluxia pursed his lips. Vexen. Turning, he opened a portal. While he traversed the dark corridors he couldn't help but think:

_Memories are important to Nobodies. From them we gather our personalities and "emotions". It might be possible to turn Sora into a Nobody without actually doing it. Erasing memories on emotion…_

Except confusion. Confusion was good.

Marluxia's own memories weren't that foggy, he suspected he was acting like the human Aramilu would.

Emerging from the portal Marluxia spotted Sora staring up at the sky, not noticing his arrival. The stars spread out like a blanket.

_All of my plans roll into action_. He thought, going forth to greet Sora.


	12. Deceiving Looks

Deceiving Looks

_Whoa Lexaeus was hard to do, sorry._

_*_

Lexaeus was looked upon to those unfamiliar with him as a muscle bound moron, which was not true.

No, Lexaeus knew more than he let others know. He wasn't one to mince words, he got straight to the point, and wasn't into idle chatter like other members would do, like Axel. He wasn't for full blown speeches, he wasn't for experimenting. He was a man of, "If there was an action that could be taken to improve the situation, do it. If not, there is nothing to do."

Because of this he got the title "The Silent Hero", which distinctly amused him. He stood with his arms crossed, studying Zexion as he worked. They had been friends when they were apprentices to Ansem the Wise, and he supposed some remnant of that remained. It was that former bound that kept the two relatively close, at least as close to friends as Organization members, those without hearts, could be. They had once just been Ienzo and Aeleus…

Lexaeus watched the screen. Zexion appeared to be watching the movements of Riku on the monitor.

"There are no friends in his memories." Lexaeus stated.

Zexion nodded. "This one had embraced the darkness, as you know. His memories do not have shadows of friends to guide him, which is fortunate. The closer to despair he is, the easier he will be to manipulate."

Lexaeus nodded. Zexion, even back when he had been Ienzo, was always studying the scenes. He was confident that they would prevail.

"Riku is lost. The only creatures in his memories are 'villains'." His lips twisted in amusement.

"What does he do?"

"He fights them, declaring the Darkness no longer has a hold over him. Someone else is helping him too, but he is hard to pinpoint. Two beings, I think." Zexion replied, still watching the screen. "He continues his way through the basements of Castle Oblivion."

Lexaeus let his mind wander, thinking of various things. Marluxia had to be up to something, that much he was sure. The ones upstairs were Larxene, and Axel.

Larxene was obvious, she would probably participate in a scheme, and Lexaeus knew this just on her personality.

Then there was Axel.

It was hard for him to guess what that one was thinking, he seemed to joke often…but still…He had ruthlessly eliminated Vexen, and now the Riku Replica was loose in the castle…Whose side was he on? It was Axel's job to eliminate traitors, was he one himself?

Or was this part of his scheme, the thing that made him a good executioner?

Zexion's tone was laden with annoyance that was false of course, simply generated from human memories.

"Did you hear what I said?"

"Forgive me, Zexion." Lexaeus bowed.

Zexion turned to face him. "Perhaps I might need to take manners into my own hands soon."

"Or perhaps I should." He replied.

Lexaeus sighed. "Marluxia's coup, using Sora, could be a difficult thing to undermine."

"I agree. This is why we're using Riku. If he submits to the Darkness he should have significant strength to battle Sora. With our help of course."

"Do you think Lord Xemnas is aware…?"

"I do. Perhaps."

Lexaeus smirked. "Allow me to tend to Riku, if he can be pulled back into Darkness…"

Zexion nodded, facing the computer. "Go intercept him, then."

Lexaeus turned and opened a portal, smiling thinly and without humor. He was certain that this "Riku" would yield to the Darkness sure enough, with no friends; he had nothing else to hang on to.

And with nothing to hang on to, with no friends to reach a hand out to grab him, he would fall into the void.


	13. Best Friend

Best Friend

To Roxas, the Organization was sort of repetitive. He had only one job, destroy Heartless. Different Heartless, different worlds, still, Heartless.

The Clock Tower in Twilight Town was usually the place to find him when he was off duty, holding ice cream. Except today he had three.

Axel sat down beside him, looking bored.

"How is it," Roxas said, looking at the sun. "That you were on break for the whole day, but I got here first?" He turned to smile at Axel.

Axel scowled, and then grinned, in such a quick succession it was funny to see. "I overslept."

Accepting the Sea Salt Ice Cream stick Axel raised his eyebrows. "Why do you have two today?"

"I'm hoping she'll come." Roxas looked at the sunset, sticking the ice cream in his mouth.

"Who? Larxene? Did you invite her?!"Axel looked around like he expected the sadistic female to emerge from the shadows.

"No. Xion."

"Oh."

They were silent for a while, just eating the ice cream, when suddenly there were footsteps behind them.

The cloaked figure of Xion emerged, her thin shoulders slightly hunched, watching them from within the shadows of her hood. Roxas grinned.

"You came!" He said in surprise.

"You invited her, right? Why're you surprised?" Axel teased.

Roxas handed Xion an ice cream. She took it, twisting it in her gloved hand like she didn't know what it was. Then she flipped her hood back.

It was the first time Roxas had seen her face. She had deep blue eyes that mirrored his, with short black hair. A strand of it fell over her face. Roxas felt sick suddenly, grimacing he shook his head. The feeling quickly passed. Axel's eyes widened, and for a moment Roxas saw confusion in their green depths. He shook his head.

If Xion noticed their strange behavior she didn't react. She licked her ice cream, her eyes widened in surprise.

"Oh!" She said in a quiet voice.

Roxas smiled. "Salty."

"Yet sweet." Axel finished.

Xion didn't say anything; she sat looking preoccupied while Roxas and Axel chattered good naturedly. When it was time to go, since the sun had almost completely set, Roxas tapped her on the shoulder while Axel dropped his stick from the Clock Tower.

"Time to go, Xion."

She stood up without a word, and flipped her hood back up; the special hood immediately covered her face, casting it back into unrecognizable shadow. But Roxas saw her blue eyes clearly.

***

Roxas was dreaming.

He heard the sound of the ocean waves, heard laughter that was both unfamiliar and familiar, saw faces that flipped by too fast for his mind to register. He couldn't pinpoint it, nothing seemed to stick in his mind besides the fact that he was dreaming, and the fact that he heard ocean waves.

He opened his eyes, watching everything come into focus, and sat up, startled, when he noticed someone in the room. The speed with which he sat up caused him to slam his head into someone else's.

"Ow!"

Roxas rubbed his head, making a face. "Axel! What did I say about coming in here?" This was the second time they had bashed their heads together.

Axel grimaced. "I was wondering why you weren't up yet, it's almost noon. Saix isn't pleased."

"When _is _he?" Roxas replied, standing up and slipping an Organization robe over his white clothes.

"Good point. Now, turn that frown upside down best friend, we're on a mission with Xion today."

"How many times do I have to tell you, Nobodies can't have best friends?" Roxas grumbled. But he smiled when Axel winked at him.

"You sound like Saix. There's no harm in being friends, got it memorized?"

Roxas shrugged and exited his room.

"But your really should quit leaning over to wake me up. I think I'm bruising."


	14. Nightmares

_Spoilers for Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. You have been warned._

Nightmares

They were there, then not there.

Sometimes they were there all the time.

Sometimes they'd vanish and be gone for days, and Xion was sure they were over.

They weren't.

They didn't stop.

They got worse.

Some dreams she wasn't herself; sometimes she was a boy, Sora. Sometimes she'd be in memories of the ice eyed boy, Riku. Sometimes she'd be Roxas. Whenever she was Xion, herself, the nightmares were painful and became worse.

She lost the ability to wield the Keyblade for a while, and Roxas did her work for her, even though he was exhausted, he was a true friend.

Yes. That was it.

Roxas. A Keyblade user, like her. Or Xigbar's joke term, "Keyblader". She wasn't whole, and neither was Roxas. Maybe they had to help each other. She could get the Keyblade back then, then Xemnas wouldn't have to destroy her, because then she wouldn't be worthless.

A clone.

_No! This isn't it. I don't need to absorb Roxas!_

Riku had told her the only way to become whole was to merge with her true self. Her true self.

The words echoed hauntingly in her head. Her true self.

True self.

_True self._

TRUE SELF.

She had run, and Roxas's pain had hurt. He had tried to reach out to her, and she had backed away. The pain in his eyes had hurt. She had tried to run and he had grabbed her arm. She had drawn the Keyblade on him.

Then, Axel had come. He had come to do his job and bring her back. Roxas had called for them to stop. She had. Axel hadn't. Now she was trapped again in the Organization. She couldn't become whole.

_Roxas isn't whole either. Are we supposed to be whole together?_

Xion was scared. She didn't know what was happening to her. Her thoughts were becoming fragmented, she was afraid to sleep because of the never ending nightmares. The pain. Memories that weren't her own. Voices that spoke when she closed her eyes, as if the darkness itself was speaking to her.

Roxas was concerned, he had tried to talk to him, and she had shaken him off. The worse nightmare of all had been the first, the one where Riku had been talking to Zexion.

_Zexion was dead._

And yet it acted just like him. A memory that she didn't have. She had felt searing pain; she had been Roxas, then Riku, then that boy. Sora.

The memories were tormenting her, she felt like she was being burned. They came and went, and then Xion knew something.

The worse thing of all.

She thought it was another nightmare, seeing the unfamiliar hands in front of her face. The brown hair. It was no nightmare, no delusion.

This was real.

She had become Sora, that boy from her memories, in real life. She had argued with herself this couldn't be, but it was. An idea had lodged in her mind, she had to absorb Roxas.

It was the only way.

She had gone to the Clock Tower, not surprised to see him there. His back to her. She had sat down and handed him ice cream, they had chatted. Then, in her own voice, she had said,

_"You have poured so many memories into me. Given me so much, that I feel like I'm about to over flow. Look at me Roxas. Who do you see?"_

He had gasped, seeing Sora's face with her voice, but she stepped across thin air and turned to face him.

Xion was no longer there.

***

The fight was over. He had won. But Xion's mind was clear, though sluggish, and he ran forward to catch her when she had stumbled. In his arms, Xion told him what was happening. About how Xemnas couldn't get his way, that Roxas shouldn't let him. Told him everything, let him know she had valued Axel's and his friendship. Gave him a special instruction on a heart, because, she couldn't do it anymore.

She had touched his cheek, smiling. His eyes were bright with unshed tears. The last thing Xion saw was her hand falling, and Roxas catching it with his own. The last thing she heard was his voice, about how this couldn't be happening, about how they were supposed to eat ice cream together, the three of them, on the clock tower.

And she saw his tears.


	15. BonusSketches

Sketches

_Decided to do Namine, as she is a Nobody too._

_*_

Namine stared at the white pad in front of her. It was clear and bright, sure, for now. But soon she would have to pick up her black colored pencil and sketch. Sketch more memories from Sora's life. The black of the pencil would be like darkness, darkness entering the light. The darkness would bleed forth, covering the entire page, until the light was gone.

But it wasn't gone. The light never left. It was simply covered by the darkness and had to be drawn out again.

Namine heard footsteps behind her, and she was unconsciously thrown back into her time as a captive, a tool, at Castle Oblivion, and that would be Axel's footsteps behind her…

But it wasn't. No. This was someone better.

Riku was young still; it was only two months after Sora had gone into hiatus to regain his proper memories. Riku's hair was longer and he was taller, but it was still obviously Riku.

"How's it going?" He asked, standing behind her and leaning over the chair to stare at the blank pad. Colored sketches of Sora's life was scattered on the table all around her, the most recent being Riku having had lost to Sora for the race to name the raft. Sora had named it Excalibur.

Riku averted his eyes from that sketch and looked at the blank one.

Namine smiled at Riku, turning her head. "I'm not far into his memories, or at least the ones I manipulated." She placed the black pencil down and instead picked a pale yellow one. She began to sketch something.

"Who's that?" Riku asked, watching a face began to emerge. Then he said, "Oh."

It was Maleficent, her cruel eyes so perfectly detailed that Riku looked away. "You don't normally put that much detail into a sketch."

Namine paused, her pencil having had snapped. "I know."

***

Namine was tired of having Déjà vu, made all the worse because the footsteps behind her were heavier, and he was wearing an Organization cloak. She was drawing Axel and Roxas; they were best friends, after all.

A deep voice intoned behind her, "Namine."

"Yes, Riku?" She replied, without looking up.

"How near are you to completion?"

"Not far." Namine sighed inwardly. She was a prisoner, a tool, still being used. When would it be over?

Riku had to almost kneel down; his eyes were still kind even though unfamiliar. Even kneeling down he was almost taller than Namine in his new form.

"The Organization are interfering, they've found Roxas."

Her pencil paused. "Oh?" She continued.

If the Organization could get in, so could she.

***

She couldn't believe she had actually done it. She was inside the virtual Twilight Town. And she had frozen time. She placed herself directly in front of Roxas, and was amused when he ran down the ramp, concerned for his frozen friends, when he had to skid to a stop in front of her, arms flailing to keep his balance.

Was this the same boy Riku had brought back? Was this the real Roxas, a laughing, joking Roxas, clad in normal clothes, not the black robe of an Organization member?

Namine smiled. "Hello, Roxas."

He stared, his blue eyes confused. "Um…hi."

Namine placed her hands together, continuing in her quiet voice, "I wanted to meet you, at least once."

There was so much for him to learn.

He understood so little.

But, if she could, she would tell him everything.

***

"_I was lonely for so long...I just couldn't bear it anymore. So I called out to your heart and had you come all the way out to this place. You came for me and I'm so...So happy, but...But to your heart I had to..._"

Take apart the chains that connect them. And create or reconnect chains in a different way.

She was a witch. Controlling memories, she could make Sora and his friends into slaves.

She had been continually manipulated since her "birth". And she had liked Sora very dearly. But now she was certain, looking at Roxas across the table from her, asking about his existence, that she couldn't have Sora. He was Kairi's, her Somebody. But why shouldn't her Nobody love his?


End file.
